onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JustSomeDude.../761- Let's talk about Chapter 595!
Now that we've got a decent translation of this week's chapter thanks to mangastream, I thought I'd make a blog on this chapter. (Sidenote: Powermanga, the best scan group, started releasing chapters again! They're wicked far behind, but I hope they can catch up soon!) I like to do my research for my blogs, so I wanted to re-read an old scene involving Doffy and the World Government. Only after looking up the chapter, I realized that there was a lot of connections to be made between the two chapters. So in keeping with my inability to settle on a blogging style, here's another weird blog! So chapter 595 is a chapter in the middle of the Post-War Arc, and there are 3 scenes in it that are relevant to this week's chapter. 1) 595 opens with Law's speech to his crew about why they aren't going to the New World yet. (sidenote:He says all of this while resting against a napping Bepo.) He tells them to shut up, and that he'll "be sure to steal the proper throne." It's a cryptic statement for sure. Is it like I thought when first reading it, and he's talking about becoming the Pirate King? Or is he talking about becoming a Royal Shichibukai? Or is after Doflamingo's throne? Or did he already even have a plan to take Kaido's throne? Who knows? Whichever throne he's talking about, his crew seems to think he'll get it. They love the guy though, which makes the absence of his crew now seem more odd to me than before. With the flashback, it seems Law only cared about destruction as a child, but Cora did something to change that. Problem is, we still don't really know Law's goal aside from killing Doflamingo. 2) Another scene involves the interaction between Jewelry Bonney and Blackbeard/Akainu. I really only care about one sentence, which we all know by now, about how the Government was concerned when Bonney escaped. Now you might ask "What does that have to do with this week's chapter?" Well, I'll tell you: I've long theorized that Bonney's Age-defying fruit carried significance to the government, either due to it's ability to possibly keep others from aging, or because Bonney has been alive long enough to have learned too much about the WG. With the revelation this week about the Ope-Ope no Mi, I'm leaning a lot more towards the first option. Seems to me like if the WG values the Ope Ope, then they also value eternal life (Perhaps the Gorosei are people who have already gained eternal life?), and if they value eternal life, Bonney's fruit seems like another viable route to get it. Also, was the fruit the reason why Issho didn't let Law get killed by Doffy? Does the government have interest in taking his fruit?) And how did Law learn about the Ope's true power, if that was supposed to be a WG secret? Did Cora end up performing the operation on Law to save him? 3) The third and final scene from 595 I'm going to talk about is actually one I've already blogged about: The scene where Doffy tells off a WG official and says that he can quit the Shichibukai anytime he wants. Now, the last time I blogged about this, we knew nothing about CP-0, or Doffy's connection to the Celestial Dragons. But now that we've learned these things, it seems to me more like Doffy is more interested in protecting his position more than that statement suggests. But with all the all power Doffy has in the WG, why does he want to risk it by trading SMILES with Kaido, and weapons with other countries? The emphasis on the weapons trading by the Revolutionaries and Happo Navy is a concept that has not been explored by anyone else on the wiki as far as I know. The question that I get from this chapter is "Why does Doflamingo need his hands in everything?" Seems to me that if you're involved in so many things, even the smallest hiccup in one of those things could screw up the whole operation. Anywho, that's the end of my weird ramble. Be sure to let me know your thoughts in the comments! Category:Blog posts